


No se dice, pero se sabe.

by FumblingFirefly (MsLuuS025)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Michael's POV, Oh, be careful, en serio, it's in spanish, lovey dovey stuff, no sé qué estoy haciendo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLuuS025/pseuds/FumblingFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael enumera para sí mismo las cosas que más le gustan de Gavin y sus sentimientos hacia él.<br/>Pero lo mejor es que no tiene que decirlo en voz alta... porque su novio ya lo sabe. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Michael lists to himself all the things he likes the most about Gavin and his feelings towards him.<br/>But the best part is that he doesn't have to say it out loud... because his boyfriend already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se dice, pero se sabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Este es el primer fanfic que subo en este fandom a AO3. Simplemente es algo que me salió una noche, no esperéis mucho de mí, soy una simple escritora novel que quiere hacerse un huequecito dejando su pequeña huella en español.
> 
> (I know that the majority of the fandom doesn't really speak spanish, so I'm working on some translations for my "best" fics. I would need some help from a native speaker, though).
> 
> ... Mavin *sigh*.

Le amo. Le amo con todo mi corazón.

Amo su estúpida risa y su tonto corte de pelo que parece que está siempre castigado por un viento imaginario. Me encanta la forma en la que me abraza de noche, como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir, enterrando su nariz en mi pelo y suspirando de felicidad. Adoro esa forma extraña que tiene de tomar el té, y nuestras conversaciones sobre las cosas que él ve diferentes en América.

Quiero levantarme cada día a su lado, tomar un desayuno como los de su tierra (sin bacon, ni huevos, ni demasiada exageración) y hablar sobre palabras que los americanos dicen constantemente pero que parece que los británicos nunca entienden. Soy feliz cada vez que él y yo nos inventamos las nuestras propias, para engañar a los demás, y reírnos cuando nos pillan. Mi momento preferido del día es cuando, estando en la oficina, él me llama, me manda un mensaje o simplemente me mira desde su mesa, que está situada al lado de la mía, y los dos sabemos que en menos de diez minutos estaremos encerrados en un armario, besándonos como si no hubiese mañana o soltando pequeñas carcajadas sobre los labios del otro, con los ojos cerrados y nuestros cuerpos pegados.

Cada vez que descubro algo nuevo de él, ya sea malo o bueno, me enamoro más de su persona, ya que esos pequeños rasgos le hacen ser esa persona tan única y asombrosa que es.

Venero esos momentos en los que comemos en silencio, simplemente saboreando la comida y observándonos el uno al otro, como si fuésemos lo mejor que le ha pasado al otro, como si fuese sido la mayor coincidencia del mundo que nos encontráramos tan de repente. Y que a los dos se nos dibuje una sonrisa, y sin decir nada sepamos lo que está pensando el otro, hace que mis días sean mejores.

Me encanta pasarme las noches jugando a algún videojuego con él, ya sea construyendo una fortaleza de sueños en Minecraft o superando oleadas de enemigos en el multijugador de Mass Effect 3. O volviendo a los orígenes y jugando unas partidas de Grifball. Y el hecho de que celebremos una victoria con besos acalorados que nos llevan al dormitorio no está nada mal tampoco.

Pero también me gustan esos días en los que decidimos darnos un descanso y separarnos por un tiempo, para recargar fuerzas. Sin duda esos días son los más importantes, son los que hacen que ninguno de los dos pierda la cabeza. Nuestros “reseteos” son esenciales, porque luego nos volvemos a juntar con más ganas que nunca. Ninguno se preocupa por lo que haga el otro durante esos días. Él se va con los Ramsey de viaje a algún lugar del país. Yo con Ray, para tener una reunión de “los que solían ser mejores amigos”. Nos podemos en el trabajo, y hablamos normalmente, pero sin besos ni caricias. Y a la semana, quedamos a una hora concreta en casa y nos reunimos de nuevo.

Y es increíble.

Él es increíble.

Gavin Free es el hombre más increíble que he conocido, y es, sin duda con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Tiene sus fallos, pero yo los acepto, y sé que le hacen ser como es. Yo también tengo problemas con mis gritos y sé que él acepta mis repentinos ataques de ira, y se ríe y me abraza hasta que me calmo al fin, jugando con mis rizos cobrizos. Y luego yo le insultaré sin de verdad ir en serio y él me llamará algo extraño y el día continuará como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Le amo. Le amo con todo mi corazón.

Y lo mejor es que él también me ama a mí. Y nunca admitiré que pienso todo esto, al menos no en voz alta. No es mi estilo. Porque no hace falta que ninguno lo diga.

Simplemente... se sabe.


End file.
